


In your shadow

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is sick and tired of shadowing Lewis and is more than surprised by the comfort he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssilverarrowss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssilverarrowss/gifts).



Nico’s heart is already in his throat the moment the safety car pulls ahead of him on lap 1. His get away from the start had been one of the best all season; the car had felt good all weekend, he’d been a couple of tenths quicker than Hamilton in both free practice and qualifying. He feels the pedal stick underneath his foot, pushes it down a few times, before the entire throttle seems to snap in just the blink of an eye.

The tears are already there but Nico manages to blink them back and keep his voice steady as his engineer comes onto the radio. He’s lost all hope now, all hope for the win, for the championship, for everything really. Nico has to just sit and watch as Lewis creeps closer and closer in his mirrors, before he’s easily passing him on the corner.

His voice begins to shake slightly as his engineer calls him into the pits. More and more cars slide past him as he pulls over to the side; Sebastian gives him a small wave as he passes, he knows his fellow German is trying to comfort him, but nothing seems to be easing the ache in his chest. He pulls up outside his garage, the mechanics seem to swarm around his car, try to do everything they can to get him back out and racing.

Nico isn’t surprised when they tell him they can’t fix the problem and that he must retire, he’d seen this coming all weekend. Nico knew his good luck was too good to be true, that Lewis would come back like he always does, steal the victory from him and wave it around in his face. He pulls himself from his car, looks down at her through his visor before heading into the garage.

The media is on him the moment he takes his helmet off, microphones and cameras being shoved into his face. Tony is the first to him, he wraps his arms around Nico, leads him away from all the press. Nico sits in the back room alone, his fingers are curled around a steaming mug of Coco that Toto made for him.

He doesn’t pay much attention to the rest of the race; he watches Romain crash against the barriers, his heart stops for a moment until he sees the Frenchman move, he bites his lip when Daniel rolls to a stop on the side of the track – the problems they report to him remind Nico of himself – he flinches when Kimi and Valtteri make contact on the final lap, praying that they’re both okay, before the race comes to a close.

Nico want’s to smile and be happy -his best friend finished second and Sergio got his first podium of the year – but he can’t seem to force a smile on his face. Everything seemed to come crashing down on him this weekend, all the weight he’d been holding on his shoulders got the better of him and all came crashing down. Nico wipes at his eyes, removes all traces of heartbreak off his face, and heads out into the paddock.

 

* * *

  
  
Sebastian is the first on him. He doesn’t make it very far into the paddock before the German’s arms are curling around his shoulders, holding him in a warm embrace. He doesn’t say anything to Nico, and Nico doesn’t expect him to. Sebastian smiles at him, squeezes their hands together for a moment before disappearing – Nico isn’t surprised to see the German head into the Red Bull motorhome.

He reaches for his phone that’s stuffed away in his jeans pocket, but before he can retrieve it the familiar smell of overpriced cologne fills his nose and warm hands clasp at his shoulders from behind. Nico takes a deep breath before he turns around in Lewis’ hold. The Brit smiles at Nico, starts to ramble on about his win, about how he’s sorry for the car.

Lewis leans in to Nico and Nico almost lets himself go, let’s himself be pulled in by Lewis’ fake concern, all his lies and pain. Something seems to click in Nico’s mind when Lewis’ eyes flutter shut. Nico pulls himself away from Lewis’ grasp before the Brit can kiss him.

  
“Don’t fucking touch me Lewis…”  
Nico mumbles. There’s so much disgust in his voice, and Lewis looks almost taken back. Nico holds his gaze, he isn’t backing down this time, he’s done it too many times before.

  
“Don’t even come near me again…I’m sick of your bullshit excuses for everything…”  
Nico doesn’t give Lewis the time to reply; he can see the hurt in the Brit’s eye, can see his lip shaking between his teeth, but Nico is past the point of caring anymore.

He’s about to carry on speaking to Lewis, finally tell him how he’s felt these past few years, but someone wraps their arms around Nico’s waist and lifts him off the ground. Nico’s only shocked for the initial few seconds, until he hears the familiar laughter of his other half – of Hulk.

Nico finally breaks out into a smile, he forgets about the weekend, about Lewis, and just focuses on the German that’s spinning him around in his arms, before he’s let down to his feet.

“What was that all about you big dork?”  
Nico playfully smacks his hand against Hulk’s shoulder, smiling up at the taller German. Hulk grins back down at him, reaching out to ruffle his blonde locks.

“You looked like you needed a cheering up, I heard what happened, I’m really sorry about that Nico”

Nico shrugs. He knew this was coming sooner or later.

“Its fine, it’s not like I’m ever going to win a championship anyway”

Nico feels Hulk’s hands around his face, gently holding his cheeks in his hands.

“Stop that Nico, just believe in yourself okay? I believe in you”

Nico smiles up at Hulk; he can feels tears forming in his eyes. He’s not used to people believing in him.

“Thank you”

Hulk leans down, and much to Nico’s surprise, places a soft, gentle kiss to his forehead.

  
“You’re welcome”


End file.
